darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcee visits Iacon
Back to 2010 Logs Arcee Shark Hot Rod Arcee is wandering around the Iacon area. She's hoping to possibly find clues to her past here. She scans the skyline, looking for something, anything that would be familiar. Shark is on guard duty, but seems very relaxed about it as he leans against a pole. Always scanning the horizon with his radar, sonar, and optics. In his hands he twists a length of old wiring, twirling it in a constant motion. He hmms, something just blipped onto his scanners. Arcee shakes her head as she doesn't yet find anything that will jog her memory. She sighs. I wish I could find someone to help me," she murmurs aloud, "Someone who has the answers...or at least, knows where to find them." Shark keys his radio on, "Going to check something out." then moves toward where the blip is as quietly as he can. His caution is more from past experience than fear. As he spots it isn't a Decepticon he comes out of nowhere, "Hello Arcee, what brings you from the slums?" "Trying to find something to link me to my past," Arcee says, "It's so frustrating, not remembering who I am or where I came from." Shark hmms softly, "I see, well there must be a reason why you would come near Iacon." he tells her. "Something familar?" Arcee sighs. "I don't know. I'm trying everything. It feels more like me, around here, but I'm still not really getting anything." Shark nods to Arcee, considering carefully. "Well perhaps if you came inside, visited with some of the old veterans.. maybe that would jog your memory." he suggests. The roar of his modified engine heralds the coming of the young Autobot cavalier. The flaming hood of the sleek car can be seen glistening as it speeds towards Iacon's dome. The sporty little car hits an invisible ramp and goes air born only for a few seconds at least long enough for the vehicle to transform into the familar form of Hot Rod. The young Autobot lands on his feet with fishing rod in hand, "Hey there.." he starts to say but when his optics fall upon Arcee he goes completely silent as his mouth drops to the ground. Shark looks over to Hot Rod and comments, "Nice entrance." then eyes that fishing rod, "You better not be trying to catch some cyber eels with that thing." "Going fishing?" Arcee says to Hot Rod, "I wasn't aware there were any fishing holes nearby." Arcee gets distracted by Hot Rod, then nods to Shark. "Yes, maybe going inside will help." Hot Rod looks at Shark, "What? no.." then he pulls out a giant robo fish, "No cyber eels, but I did get this ,mega big mouth bassatron!" he subspaces the fish rod and moves over to Arcee and places his arm around her shoulder, "No fishing holes around here.. I went to the mercury rapids, there’s a little lagoon hidden away there." he smiles and looks between Shark and Arcee, "Hey, were you putting the moves on my femme?" Shark looks at the fish and hmms, "What you going to do with that? Eat it?" he asks, just a hint of a tease to the question. "Do I look like I'm putting moves on her?" The mech isn't really standing close to her. "Honestly." he shakes his head, gesturing to Arcee, "If he'll stop being all jealous, come on inside." "No, Hot Rod, it's ok," Arcee says, "Shark's just offering to help me regain my memories. Can the two of you show me inside Iacon?" Shark radios in ahead, "Okay she's cleared so long as one of us escorts her around." Hot Rod looks at his fish, "We'll convert it into energon of course!" then he turns to Arcee with a smile, "Of course I will.. why didn't you tell me you were coming to Iacon today? I could have maybe worked an introduction to Optimus Prime in for you." he continues to optic Shark like the potential competition well, at least until Arcee agrees to be his exclusive femme, "What would you like to see first.. my quarters?" he coughs and blushes as much as a gigantic metal robot can blush. "Oh, that would have been lovely. Maybe you still can?" Arcee says. She does indeed blush as Hot Rod jokes about the quarters. "I think what I should see first are any artifacts you may have. Shark moves toward the dome. "I need to get back on duty, but I'm sure you are in good hands with Hot Rod here." he tells Arcee. In his way telling them to get out of his sight. Hot Rod looks at Shark dubiously, "Alright.." he says softly and leads Arcee towards Iacon's dome, "This is the famed dome of Iacon.. it’s withstood several attacks with help from yours truly!" then he starts in on, "There was this one time we were being over taken by all these roboraptors.. nasty little buggers they were. And just as they were about to win. I rose up and cut through them all with my pipe blasters." he boasts then stops, "Man.. I sound like Kup!" he mutters and goes to the security panel and punches in his code to make the main gates open. The large metal doors slowly slide open with a loud hiss of hydraulics and a burst of steam from the vents. Shark takes his spot at the guard gate and shakes his head, he doesn't even look back at them as they depart for the insides of the city. Arcee takes Hot Rod by the arm and follows him into the city. "You do," she chuckles at Hot Rod, "Though I suppose you do have some stories that are very fascinating." Category:Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs